The gasification of coal and carbonaceous waste materials and also of garbage is known and has been described, e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,305. Problems arise in the purification of the raw gas produced by the gasification. Processes of effecting that purification are known but result in a formation of additional waste material.